Sherlock's Return
by SherlockGirl
Summary: This is a Fanfic I wrote before the 3rd season of Sherlock! Hope you like it!


Sherlock's Return

It had been 2 years after Sherlock had "died". Of course, John had to get over it sometime, and he eventually did when he was finally married to a woman named Sarah. But deep inside, he could never get over the fact that is best and only friend, the great Sherlock Holmes, was dead. He and Sarah moved into Sherlock's old flat and fixed it up so it was suitable to live in. Mrs. Hudson was still there of course and helped them out some of the time. The only thing John wouldn't dare to change was the yellow, spray painted smiley face on the wall where Sherlock would spend his bored moments shooting his gun at it.

John spent his days, now working as a doctor with Sarah. His blog was barley read anymore and there was no time to blog about anything now that he had patients to care for. During the first year of Sherlock's passing, John would log on to the blog about 4 times a week and read the cases they did together. After each one, he would stare out the window, into the night, think about their times together and end up slightly tearing up.

"Please…don't really be dead" he begged quietly on some nights, "I know you can't really be gone…" But after a few months of begging that Sherlock would come back, he gave up on it and stopped reading the blogs. He would only read them when he could and that was only at least once every 3 months. But a few houses away from 221B, in a dark room, you could just slightly see a man staring out at the flat, watching John and planning his return.

The next day, John went to visit Sherlock's tombstone. It was the 2 year anniversary of Sherlock's passing and he decided to pay his friend a visit. Mrs. Hudson and Sarah thought they should go with him, be he insisted on going alone. He grabbed something from under Sherlock's old chair and headed out the door. He walked down the street, all alone with something under his arm. A few streets away, a man was following him. He wore a long black coat, a purple scarf, and had curly black hair. His eyes shined in the sunlight as he followed John down the road to the cemetery.

He arrived at the cemetery and walked to the largest tree, in the center of the yard. He looked at the shiny black stone with the words "Sherlock Holmes" carved in with gold. He put his hands on the stone and sighed

"Oh Sherlock…" he started. He wiped his eyes and look at Sherlock's name again."Why did you do this? You were the best man I ever knew. You were my only friend…and…just please…" But he wasn't able to finish. He took a hat from under his arm and looked at it. John knew he hated the hat, but it was the only thing he had for him. He put the hat on the stone and started to walk away.

"Just please what?" a voice said. John turned around to see a man looking at the stone in front of him. He couldn't see his face, but he could just recognize the voice enough to know who it was. The man stepped from the shadows and picked up the hat." Wear this _thing?_ Never in a million years. I told you, John, I HATE it. It has earflaps and 2 sides! You could have just let your _wife_ get me flowers."

"Sherlock..?" John said.

"No, John. It's your father…Of course it's me! I'm back…" Sherlock said sarcastically. John looked at Sherlock, his hands to either side. John closed his mouth and walked quickly towards him.

"SHERLOCK!" he yelled angrily. He ran up to Sherlock, who started to back away, and punched him in the face. Sherlock fell to the ground, in pain, but he got back up. John punched him again, this time in the stomach. Sherlock fell once again and whimpered slightly. He tried to crawl behind another tombstone when John tried to throw another punch.

"2 YEARS, SHERLOCK!" he yelled."2 HORRIBLE, LONELY, YEARS!" He punched him again and Sherlock, his mouth bleeding, got up slowly and stumbled towards the tree. He fell aside it and touched his mouth. He took his hand from his face and saw the blood.

"I'm sorry, John. I needed up to believe I was dead" Sherlock exclaimed. Sherlock looked into John's eyes and saw anger and fear. John ran up to him with another punch ready, but when he saw what he already had done to him, he brought his fist down and started to tear up.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock" John cried softly."I was just so angry and afraid." He wiped his eyes and put his hands out for a shake." It's just you were alive for 2 years and you didn't tell me. I was alone, angry and upset for a long time and you were still alive. Why the hell would you do that to me?"

"I understand, John. But I needed you to believe I was dead…so you wouldn't die." He shook Johns hand and took the hat from the ground." And if I was really dead, would you have really given me _this_?" John smiled at him and nodded. Then he turned around and started to walk away from the graveyard. Sherlock followed him into the street. Then, suddenly, John stopped and looks at Sherlock, confused.

"How did you know I had a wife? And how the hell did you survive that fall?" he asked. Sherlock smiled, chuckled a little to himself, and keep walking. John looked at him, walking away and ran to catch up." I'm serious! How the_ hell_ did you know that?" Sherlock stopped and turned to John.

"There are a lot of things I know that you don't think I know" he answered." And I'll say how I survived later." Then Sherlock walked away slowly from John. John and Sherlock walked to Baker Street. John stopped in front of his flat and put his hand out Sherlock.

"It's good to have you back, Sherlock" John said with a smile. Sherlock took this hand and gave a firm shake

"It's good to be back, John" he exclaimed." It's good to be back". John started to unlock the flat and opened the door. Sherlock started to walk to his other flat, but saw John still standing there, the door wide open.

"Would you like to come in and have some tea? It is _your flat_, anyways" John asked Sherlock. Sherlock walked up to John and looked up the stairs to his old flat.

"I would love to, John' Sherlock finally said. And once again, we see the 2 disappear into 221B, together as friends


End file.
